The Adventures of Bolt
by lucario123555
Summary: A young man named Bolt starting his journey at the age of 15, meeting friends along the way and having the time of his life. This is my first story :D
1. The Beginning

**The Adventures of Bolt:**

**Characters:**

**Bolt: 15 year old boy, and the son of Volkner, starting his journey. Pokémon: Manectric, Electivire, and Luxray. **

**Matthew: 14 year old boy, younger brother of a man named Matt who became one of the Elite Four, dreams of surpassing his brother. Pokémon: Totodile and Starly **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. (Sorry for the bad writing, this is my first story, so go easy on me :3)**

** A young man named Bolt decided to start his journey. He walked up to his dad Volkner, the gym-leader of Sunyshore City, and talked to him about the journey. "Well son, you ARE 15,so here." Volkner hands Bolt a pokeball. "This is an Electivire, you can take him along with your Manectric and your Luxray" Volkner said to his son. Luxray was already out of his pokeball and was with Bolt, they were best friends. He was Bolt's first Pokémon, but was still a Shinx at the time. Now he is a fully grown Luxray. "Thanks dad, I will make you proud!" Bolt said as he left to go out on his journey.**

** Bolt was dressed just like his dad, but had spikier and taller hair. As he left the city, he ran into a stranger, "Hey, you! I challenge you to a battle!" the boy yelled. "Alright, if you want. LUXRAY!GO!" Luxray ran from next to Bolt to the field. "GO TOTODILE!" the boy shouted. "TOTODILE! USE WATERGUN!" the boy commanded. Totodile did as told and shot a beam of water out of its mouth "TOTODIILEE" shouted the Totodile. "LUXRAY! DODGE IT AND USE THUNDER FANG!" Bolt shouted. "LUUXRAY!" Luxray shouted as he did as told and dodged the watergun then ran up to totodile and used thunder fang. Totodile fainted instantly due to the move being super effective. "TOTODILE! Oh well, you did good, return and have a nice rest" The boy said as he returned totodile.**

"**NOW GO STARLY!" The boy shouted. "A starly huh?" Bolt said. "This should be easy. Come back Luxray." Luxray walked back to Bolt's side. "GO MANECTRIC!" Bolt shouted. "MAANEEECTRIC!" Manectric shouted happily to be battling. "Starly use air cutter!" the boy shouted. "MANECTRIC!DODGE IT!" but Manectric was to slow and was hit. "MANECTRIC!NO!" Bolt shouted, since the air cutter was a critical hit. Manectric fainted. "Return Manectric." Bolt said while sighing. "Alright Luxray, you're up again." Bolt said. "LUXRAY! THUNDER!" Bolt shouted. "STARLY! DODGE IT QUICKLY!" the boy shouted as well, but starly was to slow and got hit and fainted. "STARLY! NO!" the boy screamed. "Oh well, you did good starly, now return." He said as he returned his starly. "Well, good battle, by the way, my name is Matthew" the boy said. "Good to meet you, I'm Bolt" Bolt replied.**

**(That's it for now, hope you like it, and again,sorry for the bad writing.)**


	2. A new Friend

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, all rights go to its rightful owners.**

"**Hey, good battle, my names Bolt, yours?"**

"**The names Matthew, and thanks, it was our first battle here" Matthew said, scratching the back of his head. **

"**By the way, do you mind if I travel with you? You seem to be just starting, even though you have strong Pokemon." Matthew asked. "I don't mind, you can come if you want. By the way, know the quickest route to get to the first gym?" Bolt said.**

"**Yeah, follow me" Matthew replied.**

"**Alright, thanks" said Bolt.**

"**Wait, let me make a quick stop at my fathers to do something." Bolt said. He then ran back to his father's gym and gave his father back the Electrivire, saying that he didn't need it.**

**Bolt ran back out and he and Matthew continued on their way. "Hey, Matthew, what brings you to Sinnoh?" Bolt asked.**

"**Well, my brother Matt got into the elite 4 in Johto, so I came here to train so I could one day surpass him." Matthew replied.**

"**Oh, nice, my dad is the gym leader Volkner, so I'm on a journey to collect all the badges, then face him and beat the Sinnoh League." said Bolt.**

"**Well, let's go then!" Matthew said happily.**

"**ALRIGHT!" Bolt said happily also.**

**The two went off and took a boat to get to the first gym.**

"**Hey, Bolt, the first gym is a rock type gym… did you know that?" Matthew said.**

"**IT IS?DAMNIT!" Bolt yelled angrily.**

"**Well, it's a good thing that my Pokemon know more than just rock type moves, but I better catch something else first." Bolt said, now calm.**

"**Well, let's get some rest, it's a good thing I brought camping gear!" Matthew said sleepily.**

"**Alright, let's get on the boat tomorrow, and head to the gym!" Bolt said sleepily as well.**


End file.
